SEKOLAH TEMPATKU RUMAHKU
by Crystal Cinta Mentari
Summary: bagaimana jika sekolah kalian adalah sebuah bangunan belanda asli yang memiliki berbagai cerita misteri yang sudah terbukti keberadaannya?


SEKOLAH TEMPATKU RUMAHKU

Hari ini berjalan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ramai. Entah kenapa tapi aku tidak menyukai keramaian. Aku selalu merasakan kesepian di tengah keramaian. Seperti biasa setelah bel masuk berbunyi aku hanya dapat menatap seluruh siswa menduduki bangkunya masing-masing melalui bangkuku yang terletak di paling pojok belakang sendiri,tidak pernah ada yang mau menduduki bangku di daerahku ini, entah apa alasannya aku juga belum tau. Kata guru-guru di sini sekolah ini adalah bekas bangunan Belanda dan seluruh siswa mempercayainya tak terkecuali aku. Dari yang aku tau banyak terjadi kejadian aneh yang terjadi di sekolah ini, dan rumor itu terus menyebar seiring berkembangnya zaman dan rumor itu semakin kuat dengan banyaknya murid yang mengalami kejadian aneh, tentu saja setelah mengalami hal tersebut mereka langsung memberitaukan hal tersebut kepada teman terdekatnya dan teman terdekatnya juga tidak mau menyimpan hal tersebut sendiri maka mereka menceritakan hal tersebut ke teman lainnya dan begitulah sebuah cerita dapat diketahui oleh semua siswa. Aku hanya bisa diam mengetahui semua hal tersebut, tapi yang harus kalian ketahui adalah bahwa aku lebih tau dari apa yang mereka tau tentang sekolah ini karena aku dapat melihat secara langsung siapa saja "penghuni" sekolah ini.

Di mulai dari Aula sekolah, di aula ini sebenarnya tempat berkumpul semua "penghuni" tersebut, tepatnya di belakang foto-foto kepala sekolah yang lama. Ruang selanjutnya yaitu ruang guru, di ruang ini terdapat beberapa "anak kecil" yang selalu ingin bermain-main dengan guru yang menduduki tempat duduk yang berada di belakang karena itu merupakan wilayah mereka. Setelah itu ruang musik, kesaksian ini berasal dari siswa yang pernah berjalan sendiri di dekat ruang musik, siswa tersebut mendengar sebuah permainan musik yang berasal dari piano tua yang berada di ruang tersebut, karena penasaran siswa tersebut membuka ruang tersebut dan kaget bukan main karena ruangan tersebut kosong dan tidak ada seorangpun yang memainkan sebuah piano tua, setelah mengalami kejadian yang aneh tadi siswa tersebut langsung memberitau teman-temannya dan salah seorang dari yang mendengarkan hal tersebut memberitaukan bahwa di waktu-waktu tertentu piano tua tersebut akan bermain dengan sendirinya, maka dari itu siswa di larang mendekati ruangan tersebut di waktu tertentu. Murid tersebut tidak tau kebenarannya, itu salah besar! Piano tersebut tidak bermain sendiri tapi ada " seorang wanita cantik" yang memainkanya, dan aku mengenalnya dengan baik, dia memainkan sebuah musik klasik yang menjadi musik favorit nya bersama kekasihnya yang telah tiada karena menjadi korban perang di zaman itu, musik itu selalu di mainkan untuk mengenang kekasihnya yang telah tiada. Ruang selanjutnya yaitu lorong di sebelah kiri Aula, di ruangan tersebut terdapat "sesosok besar " yang telah ada sebelum zaman penjajahan Belanda. Setelah itu di Perpustakaan, dari yang aku dengar dari seorang guru, jika kita memasuki ruang Perpustakaan akan merasakan hawa yang berbeda dengan hawa normal, dan aku tau alasannya… di Perpustakaan ini terdapat banyak sekali "penghuni" karena selain tempatnya yang sedikit gelap dan sepi, juga di tempat ini terdapat banyak sekali buku-buku lama tahun 90'an. Tempat selanjutnya yaitu kamar mandi, jika aku bicara tentang kamar mandi pasti sudah tidak asing lagi ruangan tersebut dengan "penghuni nya" , tapi yang aku tau "penghuni" kamar mandi di sekolah ini tidak semuanya pasif dalam artian ada juga yang menggangu sebagian siswa di sekolah ini. Ruang selanjutnya yang akan aku bicarakan adalah ruang lab komputer, di lab ini terdapat "wanita cantik bergaun Belanda", dan yang pasti semua murid juga tau di lab ini juga terdapat sebuah gaun peninggalan zaman Belanda yang di letakkan di sebuah lemari kaca, kabarnya jika siswa mencari apapun yang berbau mistis menggunakan komputer yang ada di ruang lab ini "wanita cantik bergaun Belanda" tersebut akan menampakkan wujudnya karena ia merasa terpanggil,dari yang aku ketahui "wanita cantik bergaun Belanda" tersebut adalah sosok wanita yang selalu ceria dulunya tetapi akibat dari sebuah permasalahan keceriaan tersebut lama-kelamaan luntur dan akhirnya hilang, sampai sekarang aku masih belum tau apa permasalahannya. Next, tempat ini memang sangat ramai sekali di waktu istirahat… ya apalagi jika bukan Kantin, di Kantin memang banyak "yang mengamati" siswa-siswa yang berada di kantin, "mereka semua" berada di pojok tergelap dan terkotor di kantin, "wajah mereka semua" selalu memperlihatkan kesedihan yang mendalam tetapi juga terdapat sedikit ke bahagiaan di dalamnya, mungkin "mereka" sedih tentang penderitaan mereka di zaman penjajahan dahulu yang tidak dapat melakukan segalanya dengan mudah, setiap detiknya mereka selalu bersyukur masih dapat menghembuskan nafas di tengah-tengah penjajahan yang sangat menyiksa mereka, walaupun di setiap detik yang sama juga terdapat air mata yang selalu menetes karena melihat anak,suami/istri, orangtua, kakek/nenek, dan seluruh sanak saudara di bunuh dengan kejam di depan mata mereka sendiri, betapa kejamnya penjajahan di zaman dahulu, tapi setelah merdeka mereka arwah-arwah yang tidak tenang dapat merasa sedikit lega karena anak cucu mereka yang sekarang tidak merasakan apa yang telah mereka alami dulu, di tempat inilah aku sering meneteskan air mata jika mengingat penderitaan "mereka". Beralih ke ruangan selanjutnya, gudang, gudang ini selalu tertutup dan tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang membuka ruang ini karena dari rumor yang beredar pintu ini menuju sebuah lorong yang mengarah ke sebuah sekolah lain dan jika sudah masuk ke lorong tersebut maka tidak akan dapat kembali lagi, dan ini memang benar adanya karena di lorong tersebut terdapat "penjaga" yang selalu menjaga lorong nya. Lanjut ke ruang selanjutnya, yaitu ruang Kepala Sekolah, jika di lihat sekilas, memang tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh di ruangan tersebut, tapi yang tidak diketahui oleh semua orang yang bersekolah di sini, yaitu di ruang ini terdapat sebuah peti yang berisikan wanita belanda yang sangat cantik dengan berpakaian gaun pengantin. Peti ini letaknya berada di bawah lantai, tepatnya di bawah lantai yang diatasnya terdapat kursi kepala sekolah, memang ruangan ini termasuk ruangan yang tidak terkenal angker karena tidak ada yang tau dengan kejadian di masa lalu pada zaman penjajahan Belanda, sedangkan aku tau persis bagaimana kejadian tragis tersebut. Waktu itu sepasang kekasih yang terlihat sangat bahagia sedang berada di sebuah taman, lalu secara tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah ledakan dari seberang taman tersebut, kedua pasangan tersebut terkejut dan langsung melarikan diri ke sebuah bangunan Belanda dan bangunan itu adalah tempat ini, tempat yang sekarang menjadi sebuah sekolah. Di bangunan Belanda tersebut kedua pasangan berlindung dari serangan tentara Belanda. Sebenarnya wanita tersebut bukan lah rakyat pribumi tetapi seorang putri dari seorang tentara Belanda, tetapi dia sangat mendukung kemerdekaan yang sedang di perjuangkan oleh semua rakyat pribumi, sedangkan yang laki-laki adalah rakyat pribumi. Ketika mereka sedang bersembunyi salah satu dari tentara Belanda ada yang melihat mereka berdua dan tentara tersebut segera menembak salah satu dari mereka, dan ternyata yang tertembak adalah wanita Belanda tersebut sedangkan yang laki-laki dapat kabur walaupun keadaannya sudah sangat parah. Setelah keadaan sudah cukup aman dia lalu kembali ke tempat kekasihnya yang tertembak tadi dan menaruh mayat kekasihnya di sebuah peti, di sisa hidupnya pun dia menunggui peti tersebut sampai ajal juga menjemputnya. Di zaman sekarang "mereka berdua" sudah sedikit tenang karena dapat bersatu walaupun bukan sebagai manusia. Tempat terakhir yaitu ruang kelas ini, ruangan yang terdapat aku juga di dalamnya. Sekarang aku tau apa alasan semua siswa tidak mau menduduki kursi yang berada di pojok belakang di daerahku ini, ternyata alasannya karena aku. ya, aku adalah "penunggu" di ruang kelas ini, tempatku di kursi pojok belakang, seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya aku selalu mengamati semua gerak-gerik siswa dari tempatku ini. Tapi tenang saja "kami semua" tidak akan mengganggu jika kalian tidak memulai. Jadi sebaiknya berhati-hatilah, karena di sinilah tempat kami tinggal…

By: Prissil 9-7


End file.
